Help! I'm A Fish: The Fish-Tastic Four
by MagicMovieNerd
Summary: Four children (including a spoiled beauty queen) accidentally drink a potion and are turned into fish! Now they must create an antidote within 48 hours, or they will remain fish forever - not to mention the fact that an evil pilot fish is after them, too!
1. Chapter 1

**One - Meet the Children**

Our story begins as we go underwater and witness various sea creatures swimming about in the open sea. Squids swam together while a huge fin whale flapped its tail before diving several feet into the depths of the ocean. Tiny jellyfish floated peacefully while a school of fish surrounded a swimming sea turtle. It just seemed very tranquil and quiet in the ocean as the scene cut away to the real story…  
At a little house in the suburbs of an American coastal town, a young boy with blonde hair (wearing an orange sweatshirt, a brown cap, blue jeans, and sneakers) was watching the fish in his tank while listening to music. At his desk, the boy was tinkering around with a fishhook and fly, hoping to go out and fish. The boy then opened his closet to take out a rode and bobber, and then he left his room to go downstairs. "Yee-haw!" he cried as he slid down the stair railing.

As the boy got on his skateboard, someone was ringing the doorbell to the house. "Gone fishin'!" the boy called as she skateboarded in the hallways.  
Just then, his red-haired mother peeked out from her room and called, "Fly, wait!"  
The boy's father opened the door for a very large, dark-haired woman dressed in purple, and Fly, the young lad, accidentally bumped into her! Fly fell backwards on his skateboard, and then the device flipped from under his feet.  
"Hello, Fly," said a chubby boy with dark hair and glasses (wearing a blue business suit and tie).  
"Yeah, hi, Fly," added a teenage girl with dark hair tied back in a high ponytail, light turquoise eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a yellow and black t-shirt. The girl scoffed as she took out her little mirror to powder her nose a bit.  
"I see everything's in its usual state around here," said the fat woman, who was the mother to the dark-haired children, "Lisa, Bill, you can run along now."  
"Honey, Dad and I are going out," Lisa told her son Fly, "Aunt Anna's going to babysit Stella, and uh, your cousins Chuck and Cassie are here, too."  
Fly wasn't really very keen on having his aunt and two cousins over at his house, so he just groaned, "Oh, man!"  
Chuck was an intelligent but awkward science nerd, while Cassie was a vain and pompous beauty queen.

A while later, Fly, Chuck, Cassie, and Fly's younger, strawberry blonde sister Stella all stood by the door with Anna as they waved goodbye to Lisa and Bill. "Bye-bye, Mommy!" Stella called as the car drove away, "Bye, Daddy!"  
"Bye, honey!" Bill called out, "Cassie, boys, be good!"  
After Bill and Lisa left, Fly sat in a chair, watching TV; Cassie sat by the coffee table, painting her fingernails turquoise blue; Chuck sat at a nearby desk as he toyed with his scientific notes and computer.  
As she painted her nails, Cassie complimented to herself with a smile, "Oh, how pretty! Looks just like a mermaid tail!"  
"Uh, Cassie, can you put the nail polish away?" Chuck asked from a little distance, "I don't like that smell, you know!"  
Cassie just rolled her eyes before she answered, "I'm almost done, Chuck. Don't be such a guppy!"  
"I'm not a guppy," Chuck grumbled to himself.  
Stella, meanwhile, was upstairs getting ready to go to sleep as Anna read her a story. But Anna was starting to fall asleep as she read a bit from Hansel and Gretel.  
"Read faster or else I'll fall asleep!" Stella ordered her aunt as she shook her arm.  
Anna woke up a bit, yawned, and then went back to reading.

Back downstairs, Cassie was waving her hand a little bit as she tried to get her nails to dry faster; Fly went over to Chuck and asked haughtily, "Well, Einstein, got any decent games?"  
"Well, I'm calculating the length of a DNA molecule," Chuck answered with annoyance.  
"I'm currently studying DNA and genetics at school, too," Cassie added as she blew on her nails a bit, "You should take note of this, 'cause you'll be in the seventh grade within a matter of time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try out my new banana and oatmeal face mask!"  
Fly cringed a little bit at the sound of bananas and oatmeal on one's face before he turned his attention back to Chuck. The blonde boy saw Chuck's computer and gasped as he shoved the fat boy away, "Hey! It's a new millennium two thousand X!" Fly picked the device up and walked away as he continued, "This is a really cool machine!"  
Chuck followed his cousin and argued, "Give it to me!"  
"And a power processor?" Fly wondered as he ignored Chuck.  
"Give it to me!" Chuck kept begging, "Cassie!"  
"Relax, Chuckie," Fly assured slyly, "I'm just checking it out!"  
"No, Fly, don't!" Chuck pleaded as he tried tackling his cousin on a couch.

At that moment, Cassie with her face and neck covered in oatmeal and pureed bananas, came into the scene and gasped, "Fly! What are you doing with my brother?"  
Fly had managed to escape Chuck and played with the keyboard when the fat boy pleaded, "No! Don't hit 'Escape'!"  
Too late. Fly pressed the "Escape" button, and there came some words of error onto the screen. "Escape?" the blonde boy asked, "Why not?"  
The boys then heard a growling noise and turned around. Cassie had her face mask dripping onto her shirt and the floor as she frowned, "See what you dweebs made me do? I got banana and oatmeal all over my favorite shirt, and now it's on the floor! Fly, go get a few washrags and clean that stuff! Chuck, see if there's any kind of quick-job detergent for my shirt!" Cassie clenched her fists and walked away with a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two - Gone Fishin'**

Up in her bedroom, Stella was drawing with a red crayon all over the sleeping Anna's face. "Well, Miss Anna, do you like some makeup?" the young girl asked, "Okay!"  
Back downstairs, the boys had just finished cleaning up Cassie's mask while the teen girl washed her t-shirt. Chuck then waved a floppy disk in front of Fly and angrily chastised, "You're lucky I made a back-up! Do you have any idea what would've happened…"  
"Chill out, Chuckie!" said Fly, "Nothing happened!"  
Stella, who was walking down the stairs, looked over and smiled, "Hi, Fly!"  
"Uh, weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Fly asked.  
Cassie came over with her towel in her arms and added, "Yeah, Stella. Your mom and dad said that you need to be in bed right now."  
"Aunt Anna's on my bed!" Stella grinned.  
"Oh no!" Cassie said as she did a face palm, "Everything happens at my cousins' house!"  
"Oh, right!" Fly grinned as he walked away, "I'm outta here!"  
"What?" Cassie wondered as she and Chuck decided to go upstairs.

At that moment, Fly came riding by on his skateboard with a fishing rode in hand as he asked his cousins, "Hey, Chuck! Cassie, where are you two going?"  
"To wake my mom," Chuck answered with a frown, not looking at his cousin.  
"I think the question is, where are YOU going, young man?" Cassie asked sternly.  
Ignoring his older cousin, Fly snatched the floppy disk from Chuck and grinned, "Oh, no you're not!"  
"Hey, give it back!" ordered the fat boy.  
"You heard my brother!" said Cassie, "And you didn't answer my question!"  
"Guess where you two are going?" said Fly.  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Chuck said as he crossed his arms before removing his glasses, "Now give it back!"  
"You and Cassie are coming fishing with me!" said Fly as he took up his skateboard.  
"What?" Cassie asked with disbelief, "Fly, I hate water! It ruins my makeup and gets me all wet!"  
"You do realize there's waterproof makeup, right?" Chuck asked his sister with a raised brow; he turned to Fly and frowned at him, "Cassie's right - not in a million years!"  
"I definitely think you are!" Fly mocked as he tried biting down on the floppy disk.  
"No, Fly, no!" cried Chuck.  
"You wouldn't dare!" added Cassie.  
"You're not the boss of me!" Fly said with the disk close to his teeth.

Several minutes later, Chuck and Cassie were skidding down the street with roller skates on their feet. "No, no!" cried Chuck, "WHOA!" The fat boy had terrible balance as he tried to catch up with his cousins; Fly carried Stella in one arm and his fishing rod in the other arm as he skateboarded down the street.  
Cassie, on the other hand, roller skated as fast as she could with a determined look. "Not so fast, blondie!" she called out to Fly.  
"Yee-haw!" the blonde boy cheered as his little sister giggled.  
The four children skated towards a lighthouse and down some curvy hills towards a beach.  
"Isn't this just totally cool?" asked Fly.  
"It is if I'm not chasing after you!" Cassie called to him while her brother struggled to keep his balance.  
It wasn't long before the children reached a broken dead end in the road. Cassie gasped with fear and called out, "Fly, look out!"  
Luckily, the blonde boy stopped just in time as Cassie and Chuck came to a halt beside a pole.

Soon, Fly and Stella were standing on top of a large rock on the beach; the blonde boy cast his fishing line out into the water, while Chuck and Cassie stayed behind on a different rock several yards away. Cassie left the rock she and her brother were standing on and jumped onto a different rock a few inches away from it. "Fly!" she called out with disgust, "I really don't like what you're doing! For one thing, your parents are gonna go berserk after I tell them what happened; another thing is that my brother hates water; and lastly – I'm gonna get my hair and makeup wet if I have to save you from any undertow!"  
Fly didn't listen to his cousin as he felt his fishing line jerk. "I've got a bite!" he gasped excitedly as he started to reel the line in, "Hey, Chuck! Cassie, come on over and gimme a hand!"  
Cassie did a face palm as she groaned, "You didn't listen to me, did you?"  
Chuck, meanwhile, called out to Fly, "I can't swi- I mean, we're not allowed to…"  
"Come on!" Fly insisted, "Get a move on! Or are you scared?" He said the last part in a rather naughty tone.  
As she jumped onto another rock, Cassie felt some waves splash onto her dark gray pants, making her yelp. "FLY!" the older girl growled out loud. But then she turned to her brother and said, "Well, come on, Chuck! You can do it!"  
Poor Chuck wearily and nervously stepped onto the rocks as he reluctantly followed his sister in order to help Fly.  
Cassie snickered a bit and giggled, "Chuck, you really ARE a guppy when it comes to water!"  
"I am not!" Chuck retorted at her as he tried to catch up.

It wasn't long before Chuck and Cassie got behind Fly just as he was reeling something in. "It's gotta be something the size of a shark!" Cassie said with awe.  
Fly eventually pulled something large up, making him fall backward onto Stella, Cassie, and Chuck. As everyone sat up, Cassie giggled at Fly's "catch", which turned out to be an old aluminum soup can.  
Confused, Fly and Chuck looked at each other while the can dangled from the end of the blonde boy's fishing line. Then, the can fell off, making water spill out of it, along with a tiny turquoise seahorse.  
"Awww," Cassie said with sympathy as she saw the little creature struggle in a puddle of water, "Look at the poor little seahorse."  
Stella looked down at the seahorse with wide eyes before she picked it up in her hands and smiled at it, "Little fishy!"  
"It's a _hippocampus vulgaris_," Chuck said as he examined the animal.  
"No, it isn't!" Stella argued as she moved the seahorse away, "It's a girl!"  
"How do you know that?" Cassie asked with a raised brow as she crossed her arms.  
"I'm going to call her Sasha!" Stella grinned as she looked at the seahorse.  
"Oh, now you're naming it?" Cassie asked with sarcasm, "Well, that's really nice, isn't it?"  
"You know, Cassie's right," said Chuck, "It has to go back in the water, Stella."  
Stella became shocked and sad when she heard those words. She looked at the little animal as Fly held his hand out and coaxed, "Here, give it to me."  
"No!" the little girl argued as she brought the seahorse away.  
"Stella, please," said Cassie as her tone softened, "We just want what's best for this little creature, and I think it's best that Sasha goes back into the ocean, where her real family is probably worried sick about her."  
"Stella, come on," said Fly as he sister started to cry.  
"She's mine!" the little girl whined.  
"She'll die if you don't put her back," Fly told her.  
"He's right, Stella," Cassie added as she looked at her cousin sympathetically, "Seahorses need water to live."  
Stella sniffed, looked at Sasha, and then reluctantly decided to put her back into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three - A Secret Hideaway**

As the others watched Stella sadly toss the seahorse back into the water, Chuck said, "I-I think we'd better go home now."  
"He's right," added Cassie, "I just hope my mom hasn't called the cops by now."  
"Let's go, Stella," Fly coaxed his sister.  
As he turned around, Chuck began to feel nervous as a wave crashed right beside him. He backed away as he stammered, "The tide…"  
Sure enough, the tide was starting to come in; Stella yelped before Fly took her in his arms while Cassie prayed, "Oh, please don't get me all wet!"  
"Fly, help!" Stella cried as the children backed up against some rocks.  
"Fly, Fly, what do we do?" Chuck asked nervously. When he turned to his left, he found that the others were gone! "Fly!" the fat boy cried, "Cassie! Fly, where are you? Fly! Cassie, come back! FLYYY! CASSIIIIIEEEE!" As he moved around a little bit among the rocky wall, Chuck suddenly felt himself fall backward as a piece of rock opened to a hidden entryway! The fat boy tumbled down some stairs and landed on his back.

Chuck looked up and saw Fly, Cassie, and Stella looking down at him. "There you are!" said Cassie.  
"Hey, Chuck, check this place out!" Fly softly said as he revealed a tunnel with lights lit on its ceiling, "It's unbelievable! That tunnel might get us back to shore!"  
Chuck got up and rubbed his head just before he and the others heard splashing. Everyone looked over and saw some water flowing down the stairs – right towards them!  
"Through the tunnel!" Cassie cried as she ran into the lit tunnel, "Come on!"  
Fly took hold of Stella and Chuck as the water raced after the children; eventually the water caught up with them and dragged them below the surface. The children were all pulled along a powerful current, and then shot up to land by means of a geyser!

Cassie coughed a bit and then groaned as she looked at herself, "Oh! Thanks a lot, guys! I'm all wet, and I think nail polish and facial beauty are ruined!"  
Chuck had a transparent blue jellyfish on his head as he also coughed a bit and looked around nervously.  
Everyone then continued through the dark cave and found something incredible – a structure that looked like a little house on a tiny island! "What is that place?" Cassie whispered with shock and awe.  
"I dunno," replied Fly, "We should check it out!"  
Cassie looked at Chuck, and both of them rolled their eyes, reluctant to follow Fly again.  
So then the children all walked among a pier leading to the building; when they got there, Fly slowly opened the main door and peeked in.

Inside the building, there were lab beakers and aquariums full of fish. As everyone followed Fly, Cassie softly gasped, "This looks like something out a weird sci-fi movie of some sort!"  
The other children looked at the aquariums with awe; at one point, Fly looked amazed to see what looked like a cross between a fish and a mouse nibbling on some cheese. Then, everyone looked upward and saw lots of models of sea creatures hanging from the ceiling. All around the walls were more models of various fish, as well as a framed degree.  
Fly took the degree off the wall and said, "Hey, look at this! Professor MacKrill..."  
"A PhD in marine biology," Chuck added as he saw something on the degree, "Wow."  
"That's the study of animals that live in the ocean," said Cassie, "No wonder there's all these models of… creepy-looking… sea creatures."  
"Fly," Stella said as she moved the degree to see her brother, "Fly, I'm thirsty!"  
The blonde boy ignored his sister as he led the others to another part of the building and said, "That professor guy showed us the way out!"  
"Let's hope so," Cassie said with a little nervousness, "I wanna go home and see if your mom has any spare shirts."  
"M-maybe we should go," Chuck added fearfully as he and the others went up a flight of stairs, "A brilliant scientist probably won't like being disturbed by ordinary people like us."

When he reached the top of the stairs, Fly didn't look where he was going as he accidentally bumped into a hanging model; it was an orange and yellow fish with something written on its belly. "Check out this fish," Fly said as he looked at the writing, "California fly-fish. Hey, that's a good-looking fish!"  
Everyone stopped in their tracks when they heard a voice from not too far away. Cautiously, the children walked slowly and decided to find the source of the voice. Fly gasped as he stopped to look at a tank full of water, and a pipe inside of the tank; but instead of looking at what was in the tank, Fly and the others turned their attention to a figure working at a table.  
"Do you suppose we're in a Jekyll and Hyde scenario now?" Cassie whispered fearfully; she remembered reading a horror story in school one time – Robert Louis Stevenson's _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_, to be exact.  
"Fly, I'm thirsty!" Stella said out loud, making her brother shush her. But it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four - A Fish-Tastic Potion**

The figure turned around with a scary appearance, and some sharp-toothed fish in the tank looked at the children, making them scream and fall backward! The figure approached the quartet with glowing, triangular eyes and a snarl.  
"Fly? Who's that man?" Stella asked fearfully.  
"Please, sir!" Cassie pleaded the figure, "Don't hurt us! We didn't mean to trespass!"  
The man pulled a string on a hanging lamp and smiled at the children, "I'm…" He became lost in thought as he tried to remember who he was. "Er, I'm… uh, oh, what was it?" he stammered.  
"Professor H.O. MacKrill?" Chuck guessed.  
"Welcome, welcome!" greeted the red-haired, lab-coated professor as he took the fat boy up and shook his hand, "I-I'm a professor, too!" MacKrill, the professor, led the children to another part of his lab as he said, "Oh, you must come and see my new experiment!"  
Professor MacKrill led the children over to a large globe with ice cubes and tiny penguins as a light shined and the ice cubes melted all over the globe. "Due to climatic changes in the earth's atmosphere," explained the professor, "The North and South Polar ice caps will melt in the course of the next century!" He showed the kids as the melted water flowed into a little tank with tiny scale models of a hill, a cow, a trainset, and a light house inside. "Resulting in a total loss of animal and habitable land," MacKrill continued as the water overflowed the models, "The resulting increased sea level will be thirty-two thousand into the square root of uh…"  
"One hundred seventy-eight thousand, eight-hundred and eighty-five feet," Chuck finished, "Plus or minus seventeen-point-three feet – depending on relative humidity."  
As the professor awed at Chuck's intelligence, Stella turned the tap of what looked like a drink dispenser, stuck her tongue out to lap up a drink, and ended up licking an eel! "Yuck!" she said with disgust as the eel looked at her, "Eew!"

Stella went away from the eel dispenser as MacKrill continued, "I've made a marvelous discovery, Professor Chuck. It will make it possible for human beings to survive underwater!" The professor chuckled as the three older kids followed him, "Now let me show you how to make… fish potion!" At his last two words, MacKrill brought up an empty bottle with a fish printed on the front. "Now, first you take some," he started before thinking to himself, "Oh, what was it?" The professor then started singing a little tune as he chuckled, "Oh, codfish whiskers! Now I've got it! My memory is not what it used to be! This is why I made this song!"  
MacKrill then tinkered with a few things and thought to himself as he started singing:

_If you want to undergo this remarkable transformation_  
_You'll have to mix a few ingredients_  
_Take the twinkle of a light and just a glow of codfish_  
_Attract an octopus for a dash of ink_

MacKrill gathered the first few ingredients and placed them into his bottle as he continued singing:

_Isn't it amazing like magic?_  
_Fish-tastic but true!_  
_Isn't it amazing what science_  
_Can do?_

Professor MacKrill mixed his ingredients into a giant vat before the machine produced a liquid product in a teacup; Cassie, Chuck, and Fly watched with combined looks of amazement as the professor took the cup and sipped it, indicating that the potion wasn't quite ready yet.

_Add some sea anemone from the farthest of the ocean_  
_Pour it into a petri dish!_  
_And you're ready for your gills, but before you dowse the simple potion_  
_Mend it with the eggs of any fish!_

MacKrill collected some more ingredients for his potion; under the microscope, a strand of DNA transformed into the shape of a fish before the three older children watched with disgust as some fish eggs went into the bottle. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Cassie gagged as she put her hands over her lips.

**MacKrill:** _This is amazing like magic_  
_Fish-tastic but true!_  
_Isn't it amazing what science_  
_Can do?_  
_I'll bet you never dreamt of ever tasting_  
_A drink quite like this!_  
_One little drop, and_  
_You turn into a fish!_

As the professor finished his song, Cassie, Chuck and Fly all looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "This guy's crazy," Cassie whispered to her brother.  
"What did you say, young lady?" the professor asked with wide eyes.  
"I said that this guy – you – are amazing!" Cassie said with a nervous smile, making the professor chuckle in delight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five - Stella's Transformation**

A while later, Professor MacKrill was standing in a tank full of water, cringing at the cold temperature, while also preparing to drink the potion. "Start the camera!" MacKrill instructed Fly and Cassie, "This moment must be immortalized!"  
"Are you sure you wanna go through with this, professor?" Cassie asked with a worried look.  
"Don't worry, my dear!" MacKrill smiled, "Trust me!"  
"Camera's running," Fly said as he adjusted the video camera lens, "And action!"  
"Finally! The time has come!" the professor said before he slowly lifted the bottle of potion towards his lips. The three older children watched with amazement as the professor was slowly getting ready to drink the potion and turn into a fish. Just as he was about to drink a drop, MacKrill brought the bottle away and laughed hysterically.  
"What is so funny?" Cassie asked with a raised brow as her brother and cousin watched with confusion.  
MacKrill stepped out of the tank, placed the potion down on the top of a slab covering a different tank, and laughed, "Oh, I almost forgot! How insane!" He walked away and showed the children another bottle, but this one had a picture of a fish with a red cross over it. "Here's the antidote I've made," explained the professor as he showed the bottle, "This potion is almost the same." He poured some into a smaller bottle with the same symbol as he continued, "But in order to reverse the process, you have to add some ground up kelp."  
"Blech!" Cassie said as she stuck her tongue out, "I'd rather have seaweed spread onto my face in a mask!" She looked at the professor and corrected herself, "No offense, Professor!"

In the meantime, Stella was walking along, looking for something to drink. Just then, she saw the fish potion bottle full of the pink liquid. "Lemonade!" Stella gasped with excitement. She then took the bottle and drank from it. After swallowing, Stella hiccupped and then felt something odd; she began to feel a bit dizzy as the room seemed to move around her, then she felt like she was falling through empty space as she dropped the bottle, and then she felt herself floating around in circles – faster and faster – and then finally, she fell to the ground, knocking over the video camera! As Stella got up, she began to feel lightheaded, and then she accidentally pulled a switch, sounding an alarm as she fell down.

The other children and the professor heard the alarm as MacKrill cried out, "Wait!" He stammered as he went around and saw that all the water in his fish tanks were draining. "The pump – stop!" he stammered, "Oh no, the generator!"  
MacKrill went over to his large machine and pulled the switch back, making water come up from a series of pipes and into the tanks, reviving his sea life. "Oh, that's done it!" the professor said before explaining as he pointed out the pipes, "You see, Professor Chuck, this system circulates fresh seawater to my fish around the clock. Without it, they die!" He led Chuck over to a window overlooking the water below as the professor explained, "See here – I pump it up directly from the ocean."  
Unknown to anyone, a little yellow starfish with familiar pigtails and a lavender skirt was lying on the floor just as Fly walked over and asked, "Hey, you guys? Any of you seen Stella?"  
"Stella?" Cassie asked with concern before her voice turned to annoyance, "Fly, seriously? You can't keep track of your own sister now?"  
"Who?" asked Professor MacKrill.  
"No, not in the last six minutes," added Chuck.  
"Well, I don't think she could've gone too far," Cassie assured, even though her voice had a little concern in it.  
Fly, MacKrill, Chuck and Cassie walked around the lab as they called out Stella's name.

Fly was about to step on something on the ground when he looked down and said, "Whoa." He picked the starfish up and said, "Hey, Chuck! Cassie, check out this silly fish!"  
"It's a starfish," said Chuck, "It'll dry out. Put it in water."  
Cassie thought she saw something familiar about the starfish, but she shook it off and said, "Yeah, Fly. There's lots of tanks around here – it could've came from anywhere."  
Fly walked over to a fish tank as the professor called out, "Stella, this is not the time for hide-and-seek!"  
"Stella, come out, come out wherever you are!" Fly called as he was about to put the starfish into the tank; a hungry piranha burst out and tried to eat the starfish, but Fly managed to take the starfish away.  
Chuck, meanwhile, saw the fallen video camera and decided to investigate it as Cassie came over to him. "What's up, Chuck?" she asked.  
"Hmmm, it-it's still running," her brother said as he looked at the camera.

In the meantime, Fly had opened a window and decided to throw the starfish into the ocean. As the blonde boy tossed the sea star in his hand a bit, Chuck examined the camera and thought out loud, "Let's see…" After a bit of examining, Chuck gasped with shock as he saw a video of the unconscious Stella transforming into the very starfish Fly had found.  
"What is it, Chuck?" Cassie asked with concern.  
"Y-you don't wanna see this, Cassie," her brother answered fearfully.  
But Cassie looked into the film and saw the video, making her gasp with fear, "Where is she?"  
Chuck just dropped the camera as he cried out, "Hey, Fly! FLY!"  
"Fly, what are you doing?!" the older girl shrieked.  
Fly didn't hear his cousins; he just moved his arm backward as everything appeared to go in slow-motion as Chuck and Cassie tried to stop him. But it was too late; the blonde boy had already tossed the little girl-turned starfish into the water below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six - More Transformations**

Later that stormy evening, Professor MacKrill and the children were searching for Stella in a rowboat upon the ocean. MacKrill searched with his telescope under the water, and then brought it back up as he lamented, "Nothing! I can't see anything!"  
"Ah, forget it!" Fly cried as he let go of the oars and then bent over to reach for something, "If we can't see her, there's only one thing to do!"  
"Fly, what are you doing?" Cassie asked with shock.  
As the blonde boy was about to drink the fish potion, the professor stopped him and cried, "Stop! Wait! If you don't get the antidote within forty-eight hours, you'll be a fish forever!"  
"Fly, it's not worth it!" Cassie told her cousin, "Besides, I need someone to help me come up with a story about what happened to Stella!" Chuck gave her a confused look before she groaned and finished, "How's our mom, aunt, and uncle gonna believe that Stella just turned into a starfish and fell into the ocean?"  
Fly just ignored his cousins as lightning and thunder clashed in the sky; the blonde boy took the bottle of fish potion and had a drink with a look of determination; he had to find his sister no matter what. Then he handed the potion over to the professor and jumped off the boat and into the water!

Once Fly was underwater, he felt something strange as he transformed into an orange and yellow fish (keeping a smaller version of his cap on his head) reminiscent of the model California fly-fish.  
Back on the surface, Professor MacKrill, Chuck, and Cassie were face-to-face with high waves and an oncoming storm. The professor rowed as fast as he could, but he and the two siblings were subdued by a giant wave! After the wave died down, Cassie and the professor were standing in the boat, while Chuck was gasping for air in the water. "Take my hand!" the professor cried out to Chuck.  
"Come on, Chuck!" Cassie called out to her gasping brother.  
Just then, another waved subdued MacKrill and Cassie, making them scream as the fell into the water. "I can't… I can't swim!" Chuck cried out loud as he struggled for air, "HELP!"  
"Drink the potion!" cried the professor.  
Cassie saw the fish potion floating by her as she looked on in fear; she closed her eyes as she picked the bottle up, undid the top, and then took a drink of the liquid. "Chuck, drink it!" She cried as she tossed the bottle over to her brother. In a matter of seconds, Cassie felt something in her abdomen, so she clutched herself in a fetal position, and then transformed into a black, white, and yellow Moorish Idol fish.  
As his sister disappeared and the waves crashed upon him, Chuck soon felt himself go underwater as the two bottles of potion and antidote sank. The fat boy soon saw the bottle of fish potion, undid the top, and took a drink before he felt a shock of light attack him!

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna had just woken up from a nightmare as she sat up on Stella's bed. "Charles!" she cried, "Cassidy!" She then rubbed her head and mumbled, "Stella?"  
Seeing that Stella was nowhere in sight, Anna decided to go downstairs and see what was going on. "Fly?" she softly called when she looked around in different rooms and saw no one. "Where are you?"  
Down in the deep ocean, a familiar voice called out, "Stella! Stella!"  
In the meantime, a crab was slowly walking along the ocean floor until it was picked up by a shark's mouth! The shark wriggled the crab a bit before it crushed and ate it in its toothy mouth; a pilot fish swam close by the shark, ready to clean its teeth. As the shark and pilot fish swam on, a familiar bottle of antidote was sitting on the ocean floor as some of its contents leaked out into the water. The shark and pilot fish each took a whiff and taste of the antidote, and then they started coughing!

The pilot fish faced some strange feelings over its body and eventually had its appearance changed to resemble somewhat of an anthropomorphic fish. The shark also faced a little strangeness before its appearance became moor cartoony, and he asked in a deep but dumb voice, "Uh, what happened? WHOA! What's that sound?"  
The pilot fish also started to speak as he stammered, "B-b-b-b-b-but… Hmmm…" His worry quickly turned to astonishment at the fact that he could now talk like the shark. "We… we have acquired the power of speech, my ferocious friend," the pilot fish said softly.  
The Shark became dumbfounded as the pilot fish slurped up some more antidote. "I can talk!" the fish said in a sly manner, "I can think." He followed the trail of liquid over to the bottle and then put the cork back into the opening. "What a delicious beverage," the fish evilly grinned as he took the bottle in his fins. He swam up and looked at the shark as he said, "You can feel the power, can't you? Can you taste it?"  
"Taste it?" the Shark said before he saw a fish swimming by, "Oh, food!" Then the Shark trapped the fish in his jaws and ate it up. After chewing a bit, the Shark swallowed and then let out a big, disgusting belch – right at the pilot fish. "Oh, clean my teeth!" the brutish carnivore commanded, "There's stuff in the cracks!"  
"Henceforth," the pilot fish said without looking at the Shark, "Oral hygiene is no longer my department.  
"What?" the Shark asked with disappointment.  
"I don't clean anymore," the pilot fish frowned at him, "Try dental floss. From now on… I call the shots!" He looked at the antidote bottle with awe and said, "With this brainpower, I could have fame! Fortune! Servants!" He then looked down at a crab and said, "Look here, this potential flunky! Just one little drop… I won't make him too smart…"  
The pilot fish then let a little bit of the antidote fall onto the crab, making it gasp and experience a little transformation of "intelligence". "Attention!" the crab saluted like a military officer, "One, two, three, four, five, six, one, two, three…"

* * *

The scene soon cut away to Bill and Lisa arriving home. Bill was repeating some waltz moves on his wife as he said, "One, two, three, one, two, three…"  
"Oh, stop it!" Lisa softly giggled as the two of them walked up the front porch stairs to their house.  
Bill then put a finger to his lips at Lisa as the two of them opened the door with anticipated smiles.  
"Where have you been?!" Anna (still donning her "makeup" from Stella) shrieked at the couple, "I've been calling for hours!" She then stammered and spoke angry gibberish as she took Bill and Lisa and then led them upstairs to Fly and Stella's bedrooms.  
Lisa gasped and pulled the sheets of Stella's bed back, only to find that a rag doll was there! All the parents could do was stare at the empty bed and wonder what could've possibly happened to their children, and Anna's children.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven - Realizations**

Back in the ocean, a familiar girl-turned starfish was lying on the ocean floor, sleeping like nothing happened at all. Stella pulled some sand-covered surface close to her as if it was a blanket, but it turned out to be a flounder! The flounder swam off and Stella woke up, wondering, "Mommy?" She looked around and called out, "Mommy, my blankie's alive!" Stella sat down and looked around again, realizing she was lost. "MOMMMYYY!" she called out as she looked up high. Then she put her hand over her mouth, and noticed that there was something different about it. She gasped before she looked at her other hand, and then saw a huge fish swimming right by her.

Stella walked along a rock, and gasped with awe when she saw even more fish swimming by her. The fish then swam above her, making her fall back and scream. But then Stella gracefully floated downward to the ocean floor and grinned when she saw a familiar seahorse eating some kelp. That was the same seahorse she had found on the beach, and wanted to keep! "Hi, Sasha!" Stella said, making the seahorse shoot up and look around.  
Sasha the seahorse looked around until she saw the girl-turned starfish floating down to the bottom of the sea. Sasha swam out from hiding and then hid behind an urchin and a conch shell before she saw Stella.  
"Don't you remember me?" Stella asked with a smile and a wave. Sasha looked at her with disbelief before Stella waddled over to her and asked, "Wanna play?"  
The seahorse backed off and then swam away again as Stella followed her. Just when she thought it was safe to go out into the open again, Stella came behind Sasha and then grabbed the tip of her tail, making the seahorse swim off with Stella holding onto her!

Sasha swam towards a trench, and then decided to go over it as Stella still hung onto her tail. Eventually, the seahorse came to a geyser-like form and made Stella let go of her before the starfish girl floated on top of a bubble. The seahorse came back, and then looked up to find Stella giggling with delight as she floated upward. Sasha thought that looked like fun, so she decided to float on top of some bubbles, too! Soon, Stella slipped off of her bubbles, and Sasha looked down to find the girl-turned starfish fall, only to be floating on top of some more bubbles! But Stella slid off of those bubbles and fell down again, only to land inside a clam and be locked inside of it!  
"STELLA!" a familiar male voice called.  
"Stella, where are you?" a familiar female voice called.  
Sasha went off to hide as Fly and Cassie (who were both fish by now) swam down as Stella called for help.  
Fly saw the clam and asked, "Stella, are you in there?"  
"Don't worry!" added Cassie, "We'll get you out in a jiffy!"  
Fly pried the shell open, and then he and Cassie saw Stella.  
"Fly? Cassie?" Stella said before she jumped out to hug her brother-turned fly-fish, "Fly!"  
Cassie, on the other hand, ended up getting her tail caught by the clam's closing shell. "FLY!" she screamed with pain.  
Stella hugged her brother and said with fright, "It was so dark, and scary!"  
"Don't cry, Stella," Fly comforted his sister-turned starfish, "It's okay. Hey, check it out – we're fish! Isn't that cool?"  
Cassie managed to get her tail free as she complained, "Ugh! It's not so cool when the part that's supposed to be your foot gets caught in something! Now look at me!" Her anger turned to tears as she cried out, "My face! My beautiful face! My hands! I'm an ugly, slimy, scaly fish!" Fly just rolled his eyes as his cousin-turned Moorish Idol sobbed, "Noooo! Fish-face! No!"  
"Cassie, cool your jets!" Fly said with annoyance before smiling, "Look on the bright side!"

Fly then blew a big bubble and allowed himself and Stella to float on top of it. As the two floated upward, Cassie watched with disgust and said, "Go ahead. Have fun being fish. But as soon as we take that antidote, you owe me some company at my next spa appointment!"  
Fly and Stella, meanwhile, were having the time of their lives as they floated along with some jellyfish, a school of black and white striped fish, and krill. Even Sasha the seahorse got over her fear of Stella and decided to join in the fun with her and Fly. When the girl-turned starfish fell off of Fly's back, Sasha came and caught her by letting Stella ride on her back.  
Fly looked and saw some more seahorses, and decided to ride one himself. But when he caught the tail of one seahorse, he ended up having a wild ride! Eventually, the wild seahorse bucked Fly off, and made him ram into Cassie and a bright blue jellyfish with familiar glasses.

Cassie frowned at Fly while the jellyfish (with Chuck's voice) wondered out loud, "Stella? Fly?"  
"Yep, it's them," said Cassie with an annoyed look.  
Fly snorted back some laughs while Stella giggled out loud. "You're a jellyfish?" Fly asked as he let some giggles escape.  
Cassie did a fin-palm while Chuck just glowed red with annoyance. "We don't have time for jokes!" he said seriously before he swam into a little hole.  
"He's right," added Cassie with a frown, "So if all you two are gonna do is just swim around and laugh at me and my brother, then you can sleep with the fishes!" Then she swam through the same hole her brother went through.  
Inside the little cave, Chuck and Cassie looked around as tiny krill went past them. "Chuck? Cassie?" Stella said as she and Sasha followed them.  
"What do you want?" Cassie asked, "Especially after YOU got us into this mess!"  
"What are you looking for?" Stella asked as Chuck searched for something.  
Chuck came out of the cave as Fly kept laughing at him and said, "You know? I've finally figured out, Chuck, "I can see right through you!"  
Stella, Sasha, and an annoyed Cassie swam out behind Chuck, and Fly could definitely see them through Chuck.  
The boy-turned jellyfish frowned, "When you're through making wise-cracks, maybe you can help me and my sister find the antidote. I'm tired of listening to Cassie whine about being a Moorish Idol!"  
"Yeah, fool-fish!" added Cassie, "I wanna get out of this body. Now let's go!"  
Fly stopped laughing and then stammered nervously, "The-the-the what?"  
Cassie groaned and gritted through her teeth, "Did you not hear what my brother just said?!" Then she yelled, "Didn't you hear ME?!"  
"The-the antidote?" asked Fly. As Chuck swam down into a lower cave, Fly asked, "What do you mean, 'find the antidote?'"

Chuck didn't answer as he kept on searching for the antidote. Fly and Cassie soon caught up with him and the boy-turned fly-fish asked with anger, "Chuck, what happened?"  
"The storm got worse," said Chuck as he remembered the storm from the night before, "And-and the boat sank."  
"What?" Fly cried with disbelief.  
"Believe me," said Cassie, "I was with my brother when it happened!"  
"I-I can't swim," Chuck continued.  
"Why didn't you say so before?" asked Fly.  
"Cassie and I had to drink the potion," Chuck continued, "The antidote sank, and Cassie here, turned into a Moorish Idol, and I… I turned into a jellyfish."  
"I think you're a cute jellyfish!" Stella grinned as she came off of Sasha and gave Chuck a little hug. She then looked at Cassie and said, "Cassie, you're a beautiful marshy I-doll."  
Cassie just blushed with embarrassment.  
"What about the professor?" Fly asked.  
"He-he was in the water," Chuck said sadly, believing that Professor MacKrill had drowned, "I-I think he sank, too."  
"That's too bad," Cassie said sadly as she lowered her head.  
Fly gasped with disbelief, "Drowned?"  
But soon the children-turned aquatic animals turned slowly when they heard some faint voices…


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight - A Society of Talking Fish**

Fly, Stella, Cassie, Chuck, and Sasha looked downward and saw something unbelievable – a shrimp, a flounder, and an eel were talking to each other – in human speech! "Interesting, isn't it?" said the shrimp, "How things change… evolution, for example – it looks like it took the fast lane!"  
"Yes!" said the eel.  
"Yesterday, we were swimming everywhere ourselves," the shrimp continued, "And today, we get to take a bus!"  
"Heh! It's already five minutes late!" the flounder remarked.  
Fly swam down towards them and asked, "Excuse me? Uh, how come you can all speak?"  
"Oh, you speak, yourself – you should know!" said the flounder.  
Stella, Sasha, Chuck and Cassie joined Fly as he stammered, "Well, uh…"  
"Well, it's like this," said the shrimp, "We owe our present capabilities to Joe and his magic potion.  
Fly and Chuck shot up about this. "Joe?" asked Fly.  
"Potion?" added Chuck.  
Cassie wondered with amazement, "You don't suppose that's…"  
"You should hear Joe talk!" the eel told the children-turned sea creatures, "He's SO inspiring… Oh, I hope there's room for us at the meeting."  
The flounder nodded in agreement.

Chuck looked at the talking sea creatures and asked them, "Wh-what does this potion look like? Is-is it in a square bottle?"  
Just then, a huge fish came swimming by, and the shrimp said, "Oh, look-ee there, here she comes!"  
"And about time, too!" added the flounder.  
The giant opened its mouth and revealed a fish resembling a human bus driver. The flounder tried going inside the mouth, but the shrimp said, "Oh, ladies first!"  
"Thank you, dear," the eel said as she went into the giant's mouth.  
"That will be two clams and five stones, Madame," the driver fish said.  
The children-turned creatures looked along the ground and found just enough shells and stones. "I hope this works," Cassie said nervously.  
Fly then led his friends over to the large fish, placed the shells by the driver fish, and said, "Here. Keep the change!"

Just then, the driver fish cleared his throat and stopped Fly. "Just a second!" he said as he threw the shells off, "These are not valid!"  
"Not valid?" repeated Fly.  
"You'll have to get off," said the driver fish as he motioned for the children-turned creatures to get out of the mouth.  
"What?" said Fly. He then got an idea and took Chuck's glasses. "Chuck, gimme your glasses!" said Fly as he removed the lenses.  
"What are you doing now?" asked Cassie, "Chuck has poor eyesight – you know that!"  
Fly ignored her as he swam up to the driver fish and handed the lenses to him. "Here then," said the boy-turned fish, "Have these trans-Atlantic, trans-Pacific, oceanic-approved deluxe coins!"  
The driver grumbled a bit and said reluctantly, "Very well, then. Here are the tickets."  
As Fly took the tickets, he said as he pointed out Stella and Sasha, "Hold on – these two are less than six years of age! They ride for free!"  
"Huh – of course," said the driver fish as he handed one of the lenses back to Fly, "Here's a refund!"  
"And this poor fellow is half-blind!" Fly added as he put the lens back onto Chuck's glasses.  
"Uh, Fly…" Cassie started.  
"It's not fair that he should pay full price," Fly added to the driver fish.  
The driver fish stammered nervously as the boy-turned fish finished, "And while we're at it, could we sell back the tickets we don't need?" He placed two of the tickets by the driver fish and took the other lens for Chuck's glasses.  
As Fly and his friends swam to the back of the mouth, the driver fish finished, "Next time, have exact change!"  
"And what would've happened if it didn't work, genius?" Chuck asked Fly.  
The giant fish then closed its mouth and started to swim off to a different part of the ocean.

After a while, Cassie, Chuck and Fly peeked out from inside the transporting fish's gills to see where they were going. It was very dark, as they were in a very deep part of the sea. "What is this place?" Cassie whispered with worry.  
The big fish was approaching a sunken ocean liner with lines shining out of its portholes. The children-turned sea creatures gasped with awe as they went inside the sunken ship, with many other fish swimming inside. They traveled among the rusted gears, some fast swimmers, and a changing image that resembled Professor MacKrill's potion antidote, along with the pilot fish that had taken some of the antidote. The fish in the picture turned and made an image of the antidote bottle.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Cassie gasped with shock.  
"That's the symbol on the Professor's bottle!" gasped Fly.

Eventually, the giant fish stopped before what looked like the entrance to a temple with the antidote's symbol up above it. The children-turned sea creatures swam out of the mouth, and some crabs stopped them as they announced, "All full! Next meeting and sundown!" Then they shut the doors.  
Fly and his friends were disappointed and shocked. "Now what are we gonna do?" asked Cassie.  
Fly looked up and saw some rays floating above them into the "temple." "We gotta get in there!" said the boy-turned fish, "Quick! Follow me!"  
Everyone swam up to the rays and saw sardine cans resting on their backs. Fly quickly got onto one of the rays, opened a can, and let the sardines out. Then he motioned for his friends to join him hastily. "Hurry – hop in!" Fly ordered.  
Stella and Sasha went in first, then Fly pushed Chuck in, but Cassie didn't want to go in. "I'm not going in there!" she whispered with disgust.  
"Cassie, it's the only way!" Chuck demanded as he put her into the can and then went inside to close the opening.  
"It's so crowded in here!" Cassie muffled quietly, "I think I have claustrophobia!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine - Intelligence**

The rays with sardine cans (including a can full of children-turned sea creatures) traveled into a dark part of the sunken ship; along the way, one can opened up, and Fly and his friends peeked out to see what was going on. All around them were fish, who were "standing" up with wide eyes.  
"Something is not right here," Cassie whispered with suspicion, "I have never seen fish like this before!"  
"Once… there was only silence," an evil-sounding voice said, "And not a speck of hope in sight." A bright light shone down in the middle of the "room," and the voice continued, "And every tiny bubble burst its journey to the land!" A familiar pilot fish, Joe, swam into the light as his Shark followed slowly. "With a spark of creation," Joe said as his speech turned melodious, "We'll flicker again. With a brand new era about to begin." Some large gears started turning as Fly and his friends watched, and Joe sang:

_Now we've been caught, we've been sold_  
_And left out in the cold_  
_Evolution's been passing us by_

The antidote bottle revealed itself as Joe picked it up and continued:

_With this potion in hand_  
_We've been given the chance_  
_It's time to turn the tide_  
_Come join me and seize this opportunity_  
_Alter your destiny_  
_One single drop will be enough to put you on top!_

Joe swam over to some sardines and dropped a little bit of potion into each one's mouths. The sardines gained intelligence and speech as they sang:

_Intelligence!_  
_Say you'll lead the way_  
_Intelligence!_  
_Have a big sip today_  
_We owe it all to Joe!_

Joe proudly held the "potion" up as he sang, "One potion, one ocean, one ruler of all!" In the meantime, Fly and his friends sneaked out of their can and decided to blend in with the crowd (complete with fake toothy grins) as Joe kept singing:

_It's a vision I've seen_  
_It's the world of your dreams_  
_It's a pearl in the palm of your hand_

Joe briefly looked down at the newcomers and gained a lustful feeling when he saw Cassie. But he shook the feeling away as he swam off and kept on singing:

_With the power of speech_  
_It is all within reach_  
_We can swim to the Promised Land!_  
**Female Fishes:** _You promised us, Joe_  
_You'd be our guided light!_  
**Male Fishes:**_ Such an amazing guy_  
**All fish:** _King of the cod_  
_Lord of the krill_  
_The prince of the whales!_  
_Intelligence!_  
_Say you'll lead the way_  
_Intelligence!_  
_Have a big sip today_  
_We owe it all to Joe!_  
_King of the cod_  
_Lord of the krill_  
_Prince of the whales!_

"Prince of the whales!" Fly sang as he swam up to Joe, who was now on top of a high platform. "I'm convinced your word's true," Fly kept singing as Joe looked at him with shock and anger.  
"Who's this?" the pilot fish asked with suspicion.  
"Please let me follow you," Fly continued singing.  
"What a nice young fish," Joe stated.  
"I'll hold the… bottle, too!" Fly said as he took the bottle and swam off.  
But Joe stopped him and said, "No. That won't be necessary."  
"I insist!" protested Fly, "Just let me hold it!"  
"The bottle stays with me!" Joe insisted.  
"Just lemme have a little sip!" Fly said as he removed the cork.  
"No, Fly, don't!" Chuck called to him.  
"Stop!" cried Cassie.  
"We're at the bottom of the sea – we'll drown!" Chuck added as he and the other friends joined Fly.  
Chuck looked at the creatures (particularly Cassie), and then he ordered the Shark, "Arrest them! But do not harm the Moorish Idol!"  
The Shark then engulfed all the children-turned creatures in his mouth!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten - Prisoners and Lust Interests**

The Shark opened his mouth again later, and Joe said to him, "Put them in that chair. I'll attend to them shortly."  
The Shark turned to a "chair" and spat out all the children-turned animals, including Sasha the seahorse.  
"Excuse me, hold for a moment," Joe said before he spoke into a piece of coral, "No, that won't do at all! I want the statue much bigger!" A tiny red fish left the coral piece and then traveled down some tubes to deliver Joe's message. A few seconds later, the fish came back to deliver Joe some news. "Don't carpet me about delays!" said the pilot fish, "I'll send a couple thousand more workers!"  
Joe then put his coral down and said to the prisoners as he snapped his fins, "Sorry to have kept you waiting. Please, have a snack." Some of Joe's hench-fish plopped some things into Fly, Chuck, Stella, and Cassie's mouths as Joe held the potion and said, "Your enthusiasm at the meeting touched me deeply. I wished all my fathers would show the same devotion." He then slide the potion over to our heroes as he demanded, "Now tell me all you know about this divine cocktail. And I'll you about my great plans for you."  
"Serve the oyster so…" the Shark said before Joe came up and closed his mouth.  
"Excuse me!" the pilot fish said to the prisoners, "Just a moment." He turned back to the Shark and softly told him, "First, we will have to obtain the recipe. Then, you can eat them…"  
"Oh, eat!" the Shark grinned before he faced the frightened children-turned animals, "Oh, I didn't mean to scare ya little snacks, I mean guys! Little guys – I love little critters!"  
"Alright," Joe said to the Shark, "That's enough. Have some candy!"  
"Candy?!" repeated the Shark enthusiastically, "Thanks, boss!" He looked down upon the fish serving food and then ate them all.

Joe turned his attention back to our heroes and wondered, "Now where was I? Oh, yes! Of course – the bottle!"  
"Give it back!" ordered Fly, "It's ours!"  
As he swam up to retrieve the bottle, the Shark snarled at the boy-turned fish as he spat out fish bones.  
"But, we-we…" Chuck stammered.  
"We had it first!" cried Stella.  
"We-we need it to become human again!" Chuck finished.  
"We're not really fish," added Fly.  
"Yeah," Cassie said in a pompous tone, "I happen to be a beauty queen… but look at me!"  
"Honest!" finished Fly.  
Joe swam over and put his fin around Fly as he said softly, "That's right. You're something special. I saw that right away. This is a great opportunity for a bright young fish like you! There's no limit to what we could accomplish together if you help me now." He and Chuck swam through a broken window to see intelligent fish at work, while Cassie followed with suspicion. "Just tell me," the pilot fish said to Fly, "How to get some more of this magical brew."  
"I-I dunno how," Fly confessed as he held out his fins.  
"And I don't think you need to know, either!" added a familiar female voice.

Fly and Joe turned and saw Cassie glaring at Joe. "Fly, don't listen to him!" Cassie pleaded to her cousin.  
"She's right," Fly said to the pilot fish, "And the Professor drowned, and we lost the bottle, and… he's the only one who knows how!"  
"Now, leave us alone, will you?" Cassie snarled at Joe.  
The pilot fish just chuckled and shook his head at Fly. "I'm telling the truth!" Fly insisted, "You have the only potion left!"  
"And we need it!" Cassie finished.  
Joe frowned at Fly and then snapped his fins.

* * *

Fly, Chuck, and Stella were placed inside a cage while Cassie stayed in the clutches of a crab. "This will give you time to think about things," Joe told the younger children-turned sea creatures, "And to make sure you don't think without distractions, I'm going take this beautiful ocean flower here with me, and I'll send your little pet to the work camp!" First, he pointed to Cassie, who was still in the crab's grip, and then pointed to Sasha, who was restrained by two different crabs.  
"Sasha, NO!" Stella called out.  
"What do you want from us?" Fly demanded.  
"And what are you gonna do with my sister?" added Chuck.  
"LET ME GO!" Cassie shrieked to the crab that was gripping her.  
"Silence!" Joe ordered Cassie before he calmly turned to the others, "The truth – by tomorrow morning, or else…" A set of doors opened under the cage, lowered the children down, and Joe finished with a threat, "You're shark bait."  
"Oh, I loves this!" the Shark said as the doors closed.

Meanwhile, Cassie managed to get free of the crab's claws and swam over to the doors. "No!" she cried before shaking her head with sadness. "No," she breathed, getting ready to cry.  
Now Cassie was so engrossed in watching the door that she didn't notice a familiar pilot fish coming up behind her until it was too late. Joe grabbed her with his fins and said to her with an evil, lustful smile, "You think you've outsmarted me. But I am a patient fish, and Moorish Idols don't do well in dark waters." Joe stroked Cassie's dorsal fin and sniffed her head.  
"What are you doing?" Cassie growled with disgust.  
"I was just imaging a hook going through one of your pretty gills," Joe said with a smirk, "Or perhaps a piece of plastic choking you to death."  
Cassie used her tail fin to slap herself away from Joe, and then growled, "I know what you're doing, and it's not working!" She shuttered in fear when she looked up and saw the Shark glaring at her.  
Joe just smirked and said, "Such a clever witch for a delicate ocean flower. So typical of tropical, colorful fish like yourself to cloud others' minds with dark thoughts." Some crabs grabbed Cassie again as Joe continued, "You and your friends have chosen a wondrous prison in the water world. But still, I will keep you in my eyes at all times. Try to set out of this ship, or even go down and rescue your little friends… and you'll be shark bait, too."  
The Shark cackled hungrily as he, Joe, the crabs, and the imprisoned Cassie left the scene.

Author's Note: The last part of Joe groping Cassie is borrowed from The Hunchback of Notre Dame ((c) Disney and Victor Hugo)


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven - Rescue Plans and The Underwater Prison  
**

Meanwhile, up on the surface, Professor MacKrill was resting on top of a very large rock sticking out of the water; he was very exhausted from swimming away from the storm. Soon he got back onto his feet and walked up the rock, mumbling to himself before he jumped onto the mast of a sunken ship. Then, the professor looked outward before the mast broke and he fell onto the ruins of the ship. MacKrill then thought to himself, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Back in the depths of the ocean, the lead crab was guarding the prisoners as he marched and counted, "One, two, three, four, five six!"  
Inside the cage, Stella was resting on a little lever while Fly and Chuck were sitting on the floor. "This is it!" Chuck lamented, "We'll never get back in time! We're doomed to be fish forever! And Cassie – she's probably gonna be forced to marry that creepy Joe-fish!"  
"Well, don't just sit there!" said Fly, "Use that overdeveloped brain of yours!" He punched Chuck on the head before he looked out to see the crab marching. Fly then thought of an idea and called out to the crab, "Hey, you crab!"  
The crab stopped marching and said with a salute, "It's against military regulations to commence with prisoners!"  
"You are one poor excuse for a soldier, buddy!" said the boy-turned fish, "Pretty wimpy!"  
"What do you mean 'wimpy'?" the crab inquired with offense.  
"A soldier is disciplined, brave, and above all, strong!" Fly said before he turned his back away from the crab.  
"What?!" shrieked the crab.  
"Well, for starters," explained Fly in a sly manner, "I bet your pathetic claw can't put a dent in this iron bar!"  
"Oh yeah?" said the crab, "Check this out! Watching?"  
"Yeah!" Fly nodded.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah, yeah!"  
"Nah, too easy!" the crab finished.  
"Wait, wait!" cried Fly as he pointed out a different bar, "What about this one?"  
"Too little!" said the crab.  
"No, no, this is the perfect test for your strength!" Fly said quickly, "We're talking one hundred percent titanium, here!" The crab just looked at the key and prepared to break it. "No, not the key!" Fly cried. But it was too late; the crab just snapped the key in two.

Meanwhile, Lisa was on the telephone while Bill and Anna were sitting down on a sofa with worried looks. "No, they haven't shown up yet," Lisa said into the phone, "I… mmm-hmm… I can't… no, I understand that you have other cases, but couldn't you…"  
Bill and Anna came over to Lisa. "Here," Bill started, "Let me…"  
"Give it to me!" Anna snapped as she grabbed the phone away from Lisa. "Hello?" she said before threatening, "Let me tell you something, Mr. Police officer, I'm a tax-paying citizen…"  
"Anna, would you…?" Bill started as he reached for the phone.  
"And I can have you fired!" Anna said into the phone with a glare.  
"Anna, gimme the phone!" said Bill.  
"Now, now!" Anna growled at Bill, "Can't you see I'm busy saving our children… from trouble that your son has caused?!"  
"My son has not…"  
"No time to argue now!" Anna growled at him before she spoke into the phone, "I expect you to put your best men on the case!" Just then, she tripped over something but caught her balance. The fat woman looked down and saw a fishing line with a bobber at the end. She flung it off her leg and threw it at Bill and Lisa.

Fly and Stella's parents looked down at the bobber with awe and then realized something. "If you don't find my little children FAST," Anna continued into the phone, "What do you mean 'goodbye'? Hello? HELLO?!" She then put the phone and cursed, "Fools!" Anna was about to tell Bill and Lisa something, but then she realized they were gone.  
Bill and Lisa were upstairs in Fly's room, looking for something. "His fishing rod is missing," Lisa said as she searched the closet.  
"And his spare lures," added Bill as he searched a box, "That must be where they went!"

Back at the sunken ocean liner, some turtles were carrying large bricks on their backs before they let them go into a lifeboat. Then, the lifeboat was pulled up by some small sharks and dumped on deck. And then, some seahorses, including Sasha, were forced to pull the bricks along the deck; Sasha tried pulling with all her strength, but she couldn't do it. A crab whipped at her before he noticed the sound of applause.  
Some fish were applauding for a familiar Shark carrying Joe, Cassie, and the antidote on his back. Cassie, who was tied by a kelp rope, struggled to get free, but Joe held her back. The Shark swam up to a large statue of Joe that was under construction, and then ordered some eels, "Praise your master! NOW!" The eels gave nervous grins and then swam away as they let a block drop.  
"My monument!" Joe shrieked as he saw the block drop down.  
When it landed, the block had a tight grip on Sasha's tail; the little seahorse managed to escape and get free just as the block tipped over. "BUILD!" Joe's voice ordered the fish, "MEND! RESTORE!" Sasha looked up and knew she had to help her friends, so she swam into an old smokestack.

* * *

On land, Bill and Lisa's car was parked by the seashore as a lighthouse shined its light. All the grownups were on the sandy beach, calling the children's names. "FLY!" called Lisa.  
"CHARLES!" Anna called out, "CASSIDY!"  
"STELLA!" Lisa called.  
Bill, meanwhile, walked in the direction of the lighthouse and called, "FLY!" He then looked over and saw a roller skate lying on the sand. He picked it up and mumbled sadly with a head shake, "No."  
Anna and Lisa ran over to Bill, and the man showed his wife the skate. "Oh no," Lisa gasped as she put her hands over her mouth, "Do you think that…?"  
"No," said Bill, "They can't be!"  
Lisa began to cry as she fell into her husband's arms; Bill just comforted her as best as he could until he saw something shining below. "Huh?" he wondered.  
In the water, a shiny fish fly was lying floating on top of the surface. "What is it?" Lisa asked.  
Bill picked the fly up and said, "Fly made this. He showed it to me yesterday."  
Anna came over and said, "Charles! Cassidy!" She then pulled the line a bit, and everyone looked over to some rocks – the very same ones the children had been playing on! "Charles!" Anna repeated as the line snagged somewhere, "Cassidy!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve - The Great Escape  
**

Back underwater, the lead crab was guarding his prisoners as he counted to six and marched around the cage. Stella sat sadly on the swing of the old cage, while Chuck and Fly watched the Crab yawn before continuing with her marching and counting.  
Fly then called out to the Crab, "Hey you! Come here and let me out, or… I'll use my magic powers, and turn you into a frog!"  
The Crab just stopped where he was, yawned, and then fell asleep.  
"Wake up!" yelled Fly, "Gimme the key now! Or I'll…" Poor Fly just stopped, knowing how hopeless it was to try and get free now.  
Stella soon heard a noise from above, and then looked up towards the top of the prison. She gasped when she saw Sasha the seahorse swimming down to try and help her friends!

The little girl-turned starfish jumped off the swing and swam over to her seahorse friend, smiling, "Sasha!" Then Stella embraced Sasha with a little hug. Stella looked down towards her brother-turned fish and called, "Fly, Sasha can help us!"  
Fly didn't look at his sister, and slumped as he mumbled sadly, "Sasha's not here, Stella."  
Stella didn't listen as she told the seahorse, "Sasha, get the key!"  
Sasha grinned and went down to retrieve the key from the sleeping Crab. "Sasha," Fly mumbled before he noticed the seahorse and his expression turned to joy, "Sasha!"

Meanwhile, a set of doors opened, revealing Joe, who had Cassie tied to a thin rope he was holding onto. The girl-turned Moorish Idol growled and struggled to free herself as Joe stretched himself and smiled at the sunlight coming down from the surface, "Ah, what a morning! The sun rising on my empire!"  
"Let me free!" Cassie snarled.  
Just then, the Shark came up behind the two fish and cried out, "Yeah! Breakfast!"  
"Over my dead body!" Cassie growled at him, "You will NEVER eat my brother or my cousins!"  
"Exactly!" said the Shark with a smirk, "Over YOUR dead body – I'll have you later for lunch!"  
He then looked at her with hungry eyes, but then Joe slapped him on the nose and ordered, "Be still! Besides, I thought we made an agreement – the Moorish Idol is mine!" He turned to Cassie with a lustful smirk and said, "Never mind him. You'll soon learn to appreciate… me."  
Cassie just glared at Joe.

Back in the prison room, Fly, Chuck, and Stella watched with worry as Sasha struggled to stay quiet and try to get the key away from the Crab, who was still asleep. The little seahorse soon swiped the key, but the effect made the Crab's claw hit the ground and make a loud, echoing noise! The crustacean opened his eyes and growled when he saw Sasha carrying the key in her mouth. The poor seahorse swam away towards the cage, and the Crab followed her!  
"Sasha!" said Fly, "Throw me the key!"  
After swimming around the cage, Sasha tossed the key over to Fly, who caught it in his fins. Then the children-turned sea creatures backed away to see an angry Crab prying two of the bars open with his claws in order to confront them. With quick thinking, Fly tossed the key away, above the Crab, and way back a few feet away from the cage.  
As the Crab ran over and caught the key, he turned as he heard a familiar male voice call out, "Hey, Crab!" Fly was on top of the cage, and he flung a large hook towards the Crab. It wasn't long before that hook knocked the crustacean away by several inches. "All right!" Fly grinned.  
"Let's go get my sister!" Chuck added before the four friends all swam up towards an opening above.

Just as the kids-turned creatures and their seahorse thought they were free, they bumped right into the Shark, who had Joe and Cassie resting upon his nose. "Breakfast!" the Shark said with a hungry face.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Cassie said as she tried swimming away.  
Joe pulled her back as he asked the other children-turned fish, "Going somewhere?"  
Just then, there came the voice of a familiar crab. The lead Crab, who had his eyes closed from impact of the hook, climbed up from the hole and asked, "Who turned out the lights? Where is everybody?"  
"We're up here!" Fly teased as he swam up to Joe and Cassie.  
"Charge!" the Crab cried out (with his eyes still shut) as he jumped onto the Shark and grabbed Joe, making Cassie get free. "I got you!" the Crab cried as Joe begged him to let go.  
Cassie made her way to Chuck, Stella, and Sasha. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!" she beamed as Chuck undid the rope from around her body.  
"Uh, I'm not so sure we're okay anymore," Chuck said nervously as he saw something.  
Joe was still in the Crab's clutches, and was trying to get free. "Put me down, you idiot!" he ordered the Crab, "It's me!"  
While the Crab and Joe were distracted, Fly made his move to get his friends to swim away. But soon Joe looked over to see his runaway prisoners and exclaimed as he kept fighting the Crab, "Shark! The prisoners are escaping!"  
The Shark growled and then proceeded to swim after the runaways.  
In the meantime, the kids-turned sea creatures were struggling to move some chains away from a porthole so that they could escape. They all made it out in the nick of time, as the Shark was about to eat them, only to get his head caught in the porthole!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen - Collecting Ingredients  
**

While the children-turned sea creatures escaped from Joe's shipwreck, the pilot fish lectured the lead Crab, "You're useless – the pair of you – you're not fit for sushi! I sentence you to execution!"  
"Uh, what's that?" asked the Shark.  
"Shark, chew up that useless Crab, and eat yourself when you finish!" Joe ordered as the Crab shook with fear.  
"Yeah!" the Shark started before he thought of something. Then he looked at Joe with a very hungry look in his eyes.  
Joe stammered before he said, "I mean, uh… no, no, that won't do. My mistake. Nobody has to execute themselves in a civilized society." He then turned to a chubby red fish and said, "You!"  
"Uh, me?" the red fish asked as he swam up to Joe.  
"Yes, you!" said the pilot fish, "Because of your long and loyal service to me, I hereby appoint you – chief executioner!"  
The red fish grinned in delight, "Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you, sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you…" His sentence was cut off when the Shark took him in his mouth and ate him alive!  
As the Shark ate, Joe thought of another idea and said, "Uh, on the other fin, we could just call it water under the bridge. A great leader is distinguished by his ability to forgive. Shark, I hereby appoint you offensive commander!"  
The Shark grinned in delight before he ordered a school of fish watching, "ATTEN-TION!"  
All the fish scrambled about before they all stood up, single-file in several rows. Joe ordered them, "Go get those four infuriating fish – especially the Moorish Idol – and bring them to me NOW!"

Meanwhile, the children-turned sea creatures swam quickly through a kelp forest, and Chuck asked with worry, "Fly, what we do now? We don't have the antidote, the professor is dead, and-and he was the only one who knew the formula!"  
As everyone left the kelp, Fly looked at some sea plants with a grin, while everyone else stopped behind him. "Add the tiny whiskers," the blonde boy-turned fish wondered out loud, "Of a… codfish!"  
"What is he talking about?" Cassie softly asked with wide eyes.  
"Can I have ketchup on mine?" asked Stella.  
Fly laughed before whistling a tune, and the others stared at him with confusion. "A-are you feeling alright?" asked Chuck.  
"What's gotten into you?" added Cassie.  
"Oh man, this is great!" said Fly as he finished laughing, "We can make the antidote, ourselves! All the ingredients are underwater!"  
"Oh, really?" Chuck said with very little amusement, "First we need to find all the ingredients, then backtrack about fifteen miles, we're only eight inches long, have half a day left, and… and it's impossible!"  
"Yeah!" Cassie added with a frown, "Look at me! I'm gonna be stuck inside this puny, slimy body forever, and that awful Joe is gonna make a sex slave outta me!"  
"You two are forgetting something," Fly said to them.  
"What's that?" asked Chuck.  
"The Force is with us!" Fly said as he stood proudly. He picked up a shell and said to his friends, "Ready? Steady, gather, go!"

* * *

For the next several minutes, the kids-turned creatures traveled around the sea floor, looking for the right ingredients to make their own antidote. Stella and Sasha looked for little red anemone; Sasha ate a bit of anemone, but Stella frowned at her.  
Up on the surface, Professor MacKrill was rowing back to shore in a makeshift raft.  
Back in the water, Fly lassoed a whisker from a codfish, while Stella gathered her anemone, and Chuck and Cassie worked together to gather the ingredients in their pouch-like shell. "I darn hope this works," Cassie softly told herself.  
"Ditto," said Chuck.  
While Stella was trying to gather anemone, Sasha wanted to eat it. The codfish, meanwhile, tried chasing after Fly, but the boy-turned fish managed to guide the fish into ramming its head onto a shell.  
As Stella had given up looking for anemone that her seahorse friend wasn't going to eat, Sasha came over and offered the girl-turned starfish some pieces of anemone.  
In a dark part of the ocean, the children-turned creatures distracted an angler fish with a worm, and then the scary fish chased after them!

Up on land, Anna, Bill, and Lisa were following the fishing lure across the rocks that their children had hopped upon.  
Back underwater, Stella was riding among some anemone on Sasha's back, while Cassie and the others had gathered the light of the angler fish to put in their collection of ingredients; poor Chuck had some purple stings that Cassie was tending to with a piece of seaweed. Soon, Stella and Sasha came by and then plopped some anemone into the pouch shell full of ingredients.  
"Alright!" Cassie grinned, "We just need a few more things, and then…" Her sentence was cut off when the "pouch" closed and left everyone in darkness. "Ugh! I wish we had flashlights made for fish!" the girl-turned Moorish Idol grumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen - Confronting the Professor And An Octopus  
**

Up on land, a door opened as Bill peeked in and called, "Fly!  
On the surface of the sea, Professor MacKrill was rowing his oar as fast as he could in his barrel raft, hoping to reach his laboratory soon. Up in the sky, the sun was beginning to set – the time for the children being fish forever was almost here!  
Underwater, the lead Crab and his crustacean army were patrolling the sea floor and moving seaweed away, hoping to find Joe's prisoners; the Shark and some swordfish floated above them. On top of the Shark's nose, a certain pilot fish held his fin over his forehead and looked around for his prisoners.

Back on land, Bill, Lisa, and Anna had gone deeper into the hidden chasm, hoping to find the children. They walked upon the pier and then noticed a familiar hideout belonging to Professor MacKrill. Just then, the professor himself came riding in his barrel up to the building, out of breath from rowing on the ocean. Inches away from the pier, MacKrill submerged into the water, but he got himself up to the surface and then climbed desperately onto the pier.  
"E-Excuse me!" Bill called to the professor, "Have you seen two boys, a little girl, and a teenage girl?"  
"Eh, kids?" the professor said as he stammered, "Kids… oh, wait! N-no kids…"  
"Wait!" Bill called as MacKrill went inside his hideout, "What's that you said?"  
Anna moved Bill out of her way so that she could confront the professor herself.

In his hideout, Professor MacKrill ran up a flight of stairs while Anna angrily followed him. Then the professor ran into his lab as Anna came after him. Bill and Lisa followed her just as MacKrill was moving a large table out of the way.  
"YOU!" Anna cried out as the professor gave a nervous grin, "Where's my Charles and my Cassidy?"  
"Ch-Charles?" MacKrill repeated, "C-C-Cassidy? Oh, yes! Charles and Cassidy?"  
Anna grabbed him with a glare and threatened, "You tell me or I'll tear you limb from limb!"  
"Take it easy, Anna!" Bill coaxed as he gently pulled Anna and MacKrill apart, "If you kill the guy, he can't tell you where the kids are!" He turned to the professor and asked him, "So tell me – where are our children?"  
"They, uh, they… turned into… fish!" MacKrill answered as all the parents gave shocked looks.  
"I'm not playing games with you, mister!" Bill glared at MacKrill, "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! Where are my kids?"  
"Please, listen to us!" Lisa begged.  
As the parents confronted him, MacKrill reached for his video camera and took it into his hands before he pressed a button and showed Anna the evidence through the lenses. Anna's eyes widened with amazement before she fainted and fell backward. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back underwater, the children-turned fish were looking among some sunken garbage as Fly thought out loud, "Now, all we need is an octopus, and we'll be human again! I'm gonna kinda miss being a fish."  
"Fly?" Chuck started as Fly dove down to look for something.  
"My maybe a double cheeseburger ought to fix that!" Fly continued as he rummaged through garbage.  
"Fly?" Chuck repeated with a frown.  
"Look what I found!" the boy-turned-fish said as he pulled out a jester puppet.  
"Fly!" Chuck shouted.  
"There's no time for any topsy-turvy, foolish festival games!" Cassie added with an annoyed look.  
"Neat, huh?" the boy-turned fish said, completely ignoring his cousins.  
"Fly!" Chuck cried out loud, "Fly, listen to us! If we find an octopus – and I say IF – how are we gonna get it to spray ink?"  
Unknown to the children-turned fish, the shape of an octopus was resting on the ground. Cassie looked down and saw it, giving a nervous look. "Uh, guys?" she softly said with fear.

Chuck didn't hear his sister as he kept frowning at Fly, "An octopus is thirty times bigger than us! And it always sprays ink when it's scared!"  
"Chuck!" Cassie whispered with a fearful look, "Fly! Look down!"  
"Hey, look, there's a mirror!" Fly said as he picked up a broken mirror.  
"Did-did you hear what I just said?!" the nerdy boy-turned jellyfish asked with annoyance.  
Cassie just gasped when she saw Fly going underneath a tentacle-shaped arch. Her lips nervously mouthed, "Fly! Get away!"  
"Look what we found!" Stella called as she and Sasha showed a llama figurine.  
"A-Are you two out of your minds?" Chuck cried, "It'll be sunset in a half hour! Do you hear me – a half hour!" He shook Fly before finishing, "We'll never take a breath of fresh air ever again! We'll be fish for life!" His expression turned to excitement as he swam over to a wristwatch and cried, "Oh, look what I found! A waterproof watch!"  
Fly, meanwhile, looked at his mirror and said, "Chuck!"  
Chuck ignored him as he put the watch around himself and said, "Oh, look! I can use it as a belt!"  
"Chuck?" Cassie called.  
"Chuck, listen to me!" Fly added.  
"Then I'll know exactly how much time I have left before I'm doomed!" the boy-turned jellyfish finished.  
"CHUCK!" Fly cried out, "Listen! I've got a plan! We'll scare the octopus with the mirror just like the professor did!"  
"Oh, yeah," Chuck said sarcastically, "Is that all? First we need to find one, then we need to get out in the open, then we have to…"  
"You're always talking about what won't work!" Fly shot at him.  
"Uh, guys?" Cassie said with an annoyed look as she looked around, "I think that…"  
"Why is everything you say so negative?" Fly continued ranting at his cousin.  
"Well, unlike you, I use logic!" Chuck said to Fly, "You think you can just swim up to a huge octopus?"

Stella and Sasha came over to the boys and asked them, "Are you guys fighting or are you just disgusting?"  
"The word is discussing," Cassie muttered under her breath as she decided to swim over to her brother and cousins.  
"It's okay, Stella," Fly assured his sister, "Chuck's just making sure he doesn't miss an opportunity to moan!"  
"Don't talk about my brother that way!" Cassie snarled at her cousin.  
"And now, I'm gonna find me an octopus!" the boy-turned fly fish said slyly, ignoring Cassie, "Adios!"  
Cassie felt her stomach flop over as something moved behind her while Fly swam off. The girl-turned Moorish Idol yelped and said, "Fly? FLY!"  
Fly and Chuck looked around with fear as they saw tentacles move around a bit. Sure enough, an octopus was right behind them and Cassie!  
Fly held his mirror up and cried to the giant cephalopod, "Look at the mirror!"  
"HELP!" Stella cried.  
The octopus took Chuck and Cassie in one of its tentacles and held onto them. Chuck looked at Cassie and hissed, "Cassie! Why didn't you TELL me and Fly that there was an octopus right behind us? Speak up!"  
"I DID try to tell you!" Cassie shot at him, "But you and Fly wouldn't stop arguing all the time!"  
"Look into the mirror!" Fly cried to the octopus as another tentacle wrapped around him, "Look into the mirror!" But the force of the squeezing tentacle caused the mirror to break into several pieces. "HELP!" Fly cried as he was headed for the octopus's beak.

As the octopus kept a tight grip onto Fly, Chuck, and Cassie, Stella (who was not restrained by a tentacle) gave a loud scream! The octopus looked around, swung its tentacles about, sprayed out some black ink, and then swam away and freed the children-turned fish.  
Everyone coughed away the ink as Fly grinned, "I-It swam away! It got scared by our screams! We got the last ingredient for our potion! We're saved!"  
As the boy-turned fish gathered some ink in his pouch, Chuck pointed something out and said, "Fly? Look! That's what scared the octopus!"  
Everyone turned to see what really scared the octopus, and sure enough, a certain pilot fish and his army were surrounding them!


End file.
